The Red Arch
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Vacation plans get put on hold when Dr. Girlfriend finds out the Monarch isn't being completely honest with her. WARNING! Contains disciplinary spanking! Written for me by my hubby Jason! XD


The Monarch raised an eyebrow at his wife as she shut and locked the door behind them. She had a strange expression on her face that gave him an uneasy vibe. "What are you up to, dear? We were only coming in here to get clothes for our trip, so why close the door?"

The sleek villainess slid up next to her husband and rested a hand lightly on his chest. Her voice was gravelly but softly seductive. "I wanted to talk in… _private_… about our vacation."

Monarch was still curious about the way she studied him, but her words brought a cocky smile to his face. "I see; you can't go long without tasting the king's nectar, but you're going to have reign in your insatiable need for my long strong prong for now, my sweet: the henchmen are waiting on us."

Monarch's eyes went wide in surprise as Sheila pushed him backwards and he tripped on their bed and fell onto his back. She wasted no time in mounting her husband and placing her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down.

Monarch stared slack-jawed amazement; he had never known his wife to be so forceful with him physically, and worry registered on his face as he smirked uncertainly. "I've never seen you so worked up, boo… perhaps I could let you have a taste to hold you over…"

Mrs. Monarch stared at him without a smile in an increasingly uncomfortable silence before finally replying, "So, why the sudden vacation?"

Monarch blinked at the question, then began to look even more anxious, pointedly aware of her pinning grip that kept him from moving. "I thought, 'Hey, it's been a while, why not take the wifey and the boys out to some islands'…."

Sheila's brow furrowed at his answer, anger now rising to the surface where he could see it, which caused her husband to squirm in her grip. "Bullshit. Dr. Venture is heading out to those islands and suddenly we're going too. You're just trying to arch him."

Monarch pouted at having been caught before he had rightly begun, and yelled at Mrs. Monarch with sudden shaking anger, "It's a coincidence; they're nice islands! And if I wanted to arch Dr. Venture so what?"

Sheila pulled her husband's hands down and around behind his back, holding them pinned together there with one strong hand as she shifted to the side and quickly rolled him over onto his stomach before reasserting herself on top of him.

Monarch gave out a strangled shout at being manhandled in such a fashion, and his piercing voice carried his anger, "What the hell are you doing? Keep this up and you aren't getting any of this, woman!"

His wife replied by smacking him across the ass with one firm hand, hard and decidedly not playful. "You promised…" She sighed, "…I'm so sick of this shit; I don't know how to get this through to you any other way…"

Monarch's eyes bulged and he began to realize her intent as her deep voice took on a meaningful ring, her muscles moving powerfully as she positioned herself under him, pulling her husband onto her lap. "What? What? Y-you can't just spank me! I'm your lord and master! What will the henchmen think?"

Mrs. Monarch raised an eyebrow at her husband's shocked disbelief and replied coolly, "I'm your slave when I want to be, but right now you need setting straight, so let's cut the crap for now and focus on why I feel the need to spank you."

Monarch kicked and bucked in her lap until his wife wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tightly so that he could not wriggle from her grasp. He was still angry, but his face began show a little panic at being held this way, especially as he watched her pull his tights down, exposing his pale ass to view. "How dare you? I am the Monarch!"

Sheila appraised him with a level stare as she replied evenly, "And I am Mrs. Monarch. If I'm going to be your number two, then you're going to need to listen to me when I give you advise at least some of the time. If the guild finds out your arching Dr. Venture they'll kill you, and I can't let that happen."

Monarch yelped at a stinging swat delivered to his wriggling cheeks. It hurt him more than he had expected, though he supposed he should have known his wife's powerful arms would have had that effect. A nervous sweat beaded on his furrowed brow, but his voice still sought to retain its angry ring of command. "You're crazy! Let me go, damn it, or I'll call the boys in to pull you off!"

Mrs. Monarch smiled at that, "Sure, go right ahead, I'm sure they'll hop right on that." Her hand began a steady rhythm of slaps that quickly reddened Monarch's cheeks, and no amount of twisting in her grip seemed capable of subverting to burning pain she applied with each swing. Monarch began to kick his feet up in a last attempt to interfere, but she easily pushed those out of the way and punished his ass hard enough to make him lock up rigidly.

Monarch howled at the forceful blows, and grunted as her swats struck home, Sheila having changed position so that his torso was entirely upon the bed comfortably, but his ass was even more exposed, her strong hand finding the under-curve of his sore rear again and again. He found himself speechless as he realized she was right; the henchmen would hesitate to follow such an order with her so obviously in control of him… plus, having them see him like this would be humiliating.

A few seconds later Monarch's voice and expression had shifted entirely, his manner soothing, "Okay, honey bunch, I won't arch Dr. Venture, we'll pick a different vacation spot, alright?" The sting in his ass was quickly growing intolerable, and Monarch could feel tears of pain welling in his eyes; he needed to convince her to stop this right away.

His wife nodded but didn't stop slapping his now bright red bottom. "That's right, I'm glad you're starting to understand. Once I'm done spanking you for being so pigheaded we can go look up someplace else."

Monarch twisted as a painful slap caused him to jump and his voice broke with his frustration, "Your done right now, woman! Game's over, call it quits already!" Monarch wanted to look and sound furious but he was past that as he squirmed in her grasp, his legs and back tensing along with his tender cheeks as the merciless barrage continued. He gasped as he felt a tear escape one eye and his face burned in humiliation.

Mrs. Monarch shook her head no this time, continuing the steady cadence on his ass. "I'm not strong-arming you, hun. I'm _punishing_ you, so you don't try this crap again. I'll quit when I feel you've learned your lesson." She increased the flow of swats to her husband's wriggling rear and noted how he began to cry out with each swing.

Monarch gave out a long wail of anguish, the pain now past his ability to tolerate, and he sobbed as he felt the last string of control he had held onto slip away from him. He cursed and then he pleaded but his wife did not slow the stream of stinging swats raining down on him. Monarch hammered the bed with his fists and kicked as best he could in a tantrum over the treatment but Sheila ignored this too.

Mrs. Monarch watched carefully as her husband's angry screams turned into whimpering pleas and then into defeated sobs as her hand punished the soft under side of his ass, which was quite welted and red now. When he finally stopped struggling and lay there jerking to the rhythm of her discipline as he cried she slowed a bit and leaned in, her thick voice betraying compassion for his plight, "You think you've got the point, hun?"

The Monarch looked back at her with mournful eyes and a face wet with tears and he nodded weakly, his bottom lip quivering in a pout.

Sheila stopped suddenly and pulled his tights back up, eliciting a gasp of discomfort from her husband. "Alright, then, try to behave and we won't have to do this again." Monarch snorted and glared down at this and her tone took on an edge, "You don't wanna do this again, do you?"

Monarch's glare slid away and he shook his head vehemently, his hands shooting protectively to his ass. "No, dear, I'll do what I promised, cross my heart and hope to die."

Sheila took in his fearful response and nodded, satisfied. She hugged him and gave him a wink, "Don't worry, baby, I'm still your love slave, I just can't let you ruin yourself like this."

Monarch took in her genuine look of concern and obvious affection and blew out a frustrated sigh, returning the hug with one arm even as he glared off at nothing moodily, "Fine, fine! ….whatever."

His wife smiled widely and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Just be clear that if we have any trouble like this later, I'm going to spank you again."

Monarch's jaw dropped, "What!" His incredulous look was met with a cool stare that sent icy shivers down his spine and he was very conscious of the heated sting that still lingered on his buttocks. He looked down and refused to reply further, his face set in a scowl.

Mrs. Monarch rubbed his back in slow circles, her tone consoling, "Don't be such a sourpuss, I'm just looking out for you. If you want, we can wage war on Dr. Venture's brother to your heart's content. How does that sound?"

Monarch pouted as he rubbed his bottom, "Alright… I suppose I'll wipe out his loved ones first, then…" He caught the stern look from his wife at his line of thought then sighed, "…then I suppose I'll harass the Mandible or something…"

Sheila smiled, "There you go, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"


End file.
